


Falling

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Grief, Love, M/M, Sadness, Sirius Lives, alternative universe, happiness, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: What if Sirius didn't die but goes into a veil world for a week? How will Remus react when he sees his thought to be dead boyfriend again?





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random story idea I decided to write. I don't know what it is to be honest. Hope you enjoy

**_ Falling _ **

  
Falling. That is Sirius' last thought, he is falling. He can here the shouts of pain, of grief coming from his godson, Harry. Then everything went black.

He must of been out for only a few short minutes because when he opened his eyes he can still see Harry and Remus stood only meters from the veil he'd just fallen through. Wait... He is alive? If that's the case then why's Harry shouting, screaming Sirius' name, begging him to appear again.

"I'm here, Harry, I'm fine," Sirius answers, desperate to get rid of the pain in the young teenagers face but he only looked through him like he isn't even there, "Harry," he tries again.

"He can't here you," a voice suddenly says from the shadows.

"He...why? Where the heck am I?" Sirius asks, confused, "and who the hell are you?"

"Nobody can be seen while in the veil world," the voice answers, eerily.

"Okay...but you didn't answer my other question, who the hell are you?" Sirius asks again, suddenly feeling vulnerable without his wand, which mustn't have followed him through the curtain.

"I am nobody. My only task is to inform you what will happen next," the voice replies, calmly.

"What will happen..." Sirius is cut off by the sound of Harry running up the stone benches shouting, "SHE KILLED SIRIUS, SHE KILLED HIM-I'LL KILL HER!"

"Harry, no, don't, please," Sirius tries in vain, before turning back to the voice, "He...he'll get himself killed. I have to stop him."

"That would be impossible. Wizards, like yourself, can not contact the people still on Earth," the voice reasons, softly.

"You said something about what happens next. Where do I go? What do I do?" Sirius asks, looking at Remus, who seems to be just staring at the vain grief and pain in his face.

"You are trapped in this world for one week and one week only. After that, you will be judged whether you should go back to the land of the living or continue on into the after life," the voice explains.

"Judged? How exactly am I judged?" Sirius questions, worried.

"Where you will be needed more is where you will go," the voice says, mysteriously.

"What the frick does that mean?" Sirius asks, suddenly annoyed.

"I can not tell you more, just know that the choice will be made soully on others and your beliefs of what is best," the voice fading away.

"Wait...no you can't leave me now. I don't understand," Sirius begs, but the voice, whatever it might have been, is gone, "a week, just a week, I can do this."

Sirius makes his way towards Remus, wishing to comfort him.

"Remus, it's okay. You're going to be okay, alright? Like I told you, this war will not destroy us, not again," Sirius whispers out loud, but he didn't know if what he's saying is true or not. Not knowing whether you're dead or not does that to you, "I need you to stay strong, okay? I know...I know you think I'm dead but...well I'll do what I can to come back to you, to Harry."

Remus merely looks through him, silent tears building in the corner of his eyes, breaking Sirius' heart.

"Don't cry, Remus, damn it, don't cry. You...I don't know...but please don't cry," his hand instinctively reaches up to wipe the tears away but his hand just goes through him, "I can't touch you, fuck Remus, I can't touch you."

"Remus?" Another person's voice shakes the other man out of his daze, "are you okay, Remus?"

"I...he...he's," Remus stammers out, glancing back at the vain.

"Dead, I know," Kingsley says, calmly, "he meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"More then you know," Remus answers, quietly, "are all the children alright?"

"Yes, they are all fine and I believe Harry is with Dumbledore," Kingsley says, nodding.

"Good. That's good," Remus answers, his voice sounding distant to Sirius' ears.

"Harry's with Dumbledore," Sirius says to himself, relieved, "I should...Remus, I know you can't hear me but...just stay safe okay, I will be back."

With that the black haired wizard started running. He needed to see Harry and make sure he's alright. To Sirius' relief, apparating still works in the veil world and above that, it works in Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Just as he arrives, Sirius watches Dumbledore arrive and speak to Harry about the battle.

"You see, Dumbledore?" Phineas Nigellus says slyly. "Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own-"

Sirius suddenly felt a familiar hatred towards his family for what felt like the millionth time in his life.

"That's enough, Phineas," Dumbledore says.

Sirius watches Harry look out of the window, maybe at the Quidditch pitch, wondering what he is thinking.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," Dumbledore says, calmly. "On the contrary...the fact you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

Sirius looked at his former headmaster confused and intregued to know what the old wizard meant.

"My greatest strength, is it?" Harry says, his voice shaking as stares, seemingly unseeing out of the window. "You haven't got a clue...you don't know..." Sirius longed to reach out and comfort him.

"What don't I know?" Dumbledore asks, calmly and, not for the first time, Sirius admired his ability to stay calm in situations like this.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?" Harry snapped, annoyance entering his voice.

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-"

"THEN-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-HUMAN!" Harry roared, grabbing a silver instrument from the spindle legged table beside him and flung if across the room, shattering it in millions of tiny pieces.

The rage reminded Sirius of both Lily and James, Lily had always had a shot dangerous temper that would flare every so often. She had this ability to make even the strongest of men shiver in their boots. Then there was James, who had a lot more patient then one would seem, would sometimes fly off the handles. If you've managed to anger James then you know you've fucked up well and truly. James, when angry, was a force to be reckoned with. Sirius had only witnessed it four times before but only once on the receiving end of it: the day they found out about his parents, the day he ran away from home, the whomping willow incident and when he heard a Slytherin calling a first year a mudblood. Sirius misses them both so much.

"Really!" The portrait of Armando Dippet says, unamused.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yells at the paintings, throwing a lumascope into the fireplace. "IVE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANY MORE-"

"Harry, calm down," Sirius begs, wanting so much to comfort his godson.

Harry grabbed the spindle legged table and threw it across the room, breaking it apart on the floor.

"You do care," Dumbledore says, still calm, not making a single move to stop Harry. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

"I-DON'T!" Harry screams, so loud it make Sirius flinch.

"Oh, yes, you do," Dumbledore says, even more calmly. "You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."

Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them away. James and Lily were Harry's parents, he had lost them even before he got a chance to know them. Now, to Harry, he had lost his godfather as well.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry roars, angrily, "YOU-STANDING THERE-YOU-" With that the fifteen year old ran to the door and tried in vain to pull it open.

"Let me out," Harry says, he is visibly shaking

Sirius watches the argument till the end, wishing every second that he could tell Harry he was okay, that everything is going to be okay. He watches the fourteen year old boy leave before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

"Remus?" Sirius calls, instinctively, shaking his head when he remembers the werewolf can't hear him.

Venturing up the stairs, he goes into his and Remus' shared room to find Remus sat on the floor leaning against the bed staring into space.

"Remus," Sirius breaths, quietly.

"Why did you have to leave, Sirius, why?" Remus mutters under his breath, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't mean to," Sirius answers, knowing that Remus can't hear him.

"I didn't get to tell you I loved you, I never told you," Remus mutters, head in his hands, "I did...I do love you, so so much. I..."

"I love you too," Sirius whispers, softly.

"I shouldn't have let you come, I could have stopped you and you'd still be here. You'd be angry at me but you'd still be alive," Remus says, brokely.

"It's not your fault, Remus, please, I know you can't hear me but don't blame yourself," Sirius all but shouts, desperately trying to comfort Remus.

"If you were here you'd be telling me that it's not my fault, that I should stop blaming myself. You always knew me better then I even knew myself," Remus sobs, sadly.

"Because I love you," Sirius says, quietly, "because I always wanted to make you happy, you deserve some happiness in your life."

"I miss you, Padfoot, I need you," Remus says, rubbing his red,raw eyes.

"You can have me just bare with me for a week, okay?" Sirius whispers, "I'll try to come back."

\----------------------

The week passed slowly and painfully. Sirius spent most of the time talking to himself and following either Harry or Remus around. The two of them were hurting a lot and it is the first time that Sirius has realised how much people would miss him if he were gone. He needed to go back, he needed to comfort the two most important people in his life.

When the last day came, Sirius isn't nervous just inpatient. He needs to talk to someone, anyone and he needs to heal the hurt that he has caused.

"Sirius Black, the time has come to be sent back to earth or to be sent further in your journey to the after life," the voice says, suddenly, making Sirius jump.

"About time, please just send me back," Sirius says, desperately, "I can't watch them hurt anymore."

"It has come to my attention just how many people have been affected by you 'passing' and how much you are needed in the waking life," the voice says, sharply, "however, there is some part of you that does not wish to continue in your life and it wishes to be reunited with James and Lily Potter again..."

"No, sir, I'm sorry but I need to be alive. They need me more then I need to see my friends again," Sirius answers, urgently, "I miss them so much but I do not need to see them right now."

"Very well, Sirius Black. Carry on with your life and look after your loved ones," the voice says, loudly.

With a sudden loud bang, Sirius feels like he's falling again. He hits the grey stone of the dais hard, his head hurting and feeling dizzy. Blinking around, he recognise the place as the department of mystery. Rubbing his eyes and pushing himself up, Sirius instinctively reaches for his wand, which, to his suprise, is still laying on the floor next to his feet.

Turing into a dog, Sirius slips out of the Ministry of Magic quickly and easily. Now to Grimmauld Place, Sirius thinks, setting off at a run towards his hated, childhood home.

When he finally gets there, he sees Tonks just leaving the house and barks loudly to get her attention.

"S-Sirius? No...it can't be," Tonks says, suprised.

Padfoot whines, tilting his head to the side.

"It...come on," Tonks says, urgently, running back to the house, Padfoot in tail.

Once they're inside, Tonks turns back to the dog.

"Change back, it's safe here," Tonks encourages, smiling.

Padfoot does as he's told, changing back into Sirius quickly.

"I...you're...you're alive," Tonks all but shouts, grabbing him in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm alive, cousin," Sirius answers, hugging her back, "did you miss me?"

"You're an idiot, Remus and Harry have been going spare," Tonks scolds, shaking her red hair.

"I know and I can explain, but I need to see Remus first," Sirius answers, softly, "do you know where he is?"

"At his old house, I think," Tonks answers, "just be carful, Sirius."

"I will," Sirius answers, apparating away

  
Landing just outside Remus' house, Sirius checks his surroundings for any danger before walking to the door and knocking. A few moments later, the door opens and Remus, wand in hand, is stood there.

"Remus," Sirius breaths, relived.

"S-Sirius? No...you're...you're dead. This isn't real," Remus says, wide eyed.

"I can explain, when I fell through the veil I didn't die," Sirius says, softly, "it may be hard to believe but this, me, is real. I'm alive."

"If this is some sick joke, I swear," Remus all but shouts, stepping backwards.

"It's not, Rem, Moony, I'm alive, I never died," Sirius replies, stepping forward, "I can explain everything that happened."

"I don't trust you," Remus says, shaking his head, "Sirius is dead and he's never coming back."

"Here goes," Sirius changing into Padfoot and bounding forward to jump up at Remus.

"I...Padfoot...how?" Remus stutters, tears now falling from his eyes.

"I can explain," Sirius says, changing back into human.

Sirius goes through everything that happened to Remus to try and make him understand.

"You've been here all this time?" Remus asks, quietly.

"Yeah, I was always here," Sirius answers, smiling.

"You heard what I said, at Grimmauld Place?" Remus asks, his face full of loads of different emotions.

"I love you too," Sirius says, nodding.

"Sirius," Remus breathes, hugging him tightly as though if he let go, Sirius would disappear.

"I'm here, Moony, I'm hear and I won't leave you again," Sirius mutters, hugging him back just as hard.

"Does Harry know?" Remus asks, once they pull away.

"Not yet, only you and Tonks know," Sirius replies, leaning his forehead on Remus'.

"We need to tell him, now," Remus says, softly.

"Let's go," with that the two of them are gone.

  
Sirius is alive and still able to help Harry and Remus battle in the war. Sirius learnt one thing about not giving up in the week that he was in the veil world, one death can hurt loads of people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Feel free to make me aware of any mistakes I have made and I will correct them!


End file.
